The Funeral
by wiltt003
Summary: Set in New Moon during Harry Clearwater's funeral. It's basically the scene in Bella's kitchen only this time the phone doesn't ring and things go a little further than she'd anticipated. May be a one-shot, but if I get any reviews asking for more then I'll post more. Please review! Oh, and I own nothing, Stephanie Mayer owns all! May be a while between updates but I will finish it
1. Chapter 1

_**Set in New Moon when Jacob and Bella almost kiss in her kitchen, then the phone rings, only, what if the phone doesn't ring? I guess to find out you'll have to read on.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking about making an actual story out of this, so please review to say yes or no!**_

**[-_-]**

**[[_]]**

**[][]**

_**(Le Steve)**_

**Jacob and I are standing in my kitchen, it's the day of Harry Clearwater's funeral and we're so close. So very close.**

**I can feel his breath of my face with each exhale, I can see the lust harboured deep within his eyes, and I can honestly say that in this moment, I want him too.**

**His soft, russet skin on his hand comes into my line if sight as he cups my left cheek in his right palm. He smiles a big, soft Jacob smile down at me. I smile shyly back up as I realise that this could be it, this could finally be happening. "Bella…" his voice trails off as he whispers my name softly; it falls from his lips as if it was meant to be said.**

**Time stands still as Jacob moves. He closes that ever growing gap between us. His lips find mine and I feel as if I'm on fire. I accept it, Edward left me and he's not coming back. It's time to move on. At my realisation, I sigh against Jacob's mouth and push my hands to trail up and down his abs. For some reason, the idea that I can admire him now feels so freeing. I realise for the first time how truly confining my relationship with Edward was.**

**The grip he has on my cheek moves, his hand falls to my hip, his other soon follows suit. I take my hands from his abdomen and fist them both in his thick, brown hair. God he's so hot.**

**I push myself up onto my tiptoes and pull against Jacob's hair until he angles his head so that I can reach properly.**

**He pulls away from our kiss –all too soon as far as I'm concerned- and stares into my eyes for a second, it's as if he's looking for something. Before I can try to convince him that this is what I want, his lips smash straight back into my own. I groan a shamefully load groan as he uses his enormous frame to force me backwards into the fridge.**

**We moan in unison as my back hits the cold metal.**

**Jacob's tongue sweeps across my bottom lip as we kiss, begging for entry. Without so much as a thought, I open my mouth and allow him to thrust his tongue in. I close my eyes, getting lost in the feeling.**

**This is what I want, not Edward, Jacob. Jacob can do this for me; he can make me feel alive, happy, loved. Edward made me feel precious, but not like a jewel, like a piece of glass; something that breaks far too easily but can be forgotten about after time.**

**A sigh comes out through my nose as my hands fist Jacob's short, luscious hair harder.**

**With a grin against my lips, he trails his hands roughly –but not painfully so- from my hips, straight over my ass –squeezing it as he goes causing me to hiss and buck against his crotch- and round to the backs of my thighs.**

**Our tongues fight for dominance as we tug and push against each other's hair and clothes. His firm grip forces my legs from the ground as he pulls them apart and pushes his hips against my own, holding me up against the fridge and forcing a strangled whimper from my lips. I wrap my legs firmly around his back, pulling his hips flush with my own, his erection pulsing against my thigh, searing a hole through my pants.**

**Roughly, I scratch my nails through Jake's hair, scraping across his scalp. His moans show his appreciation. "Oh, Bella…" he groans against my lips. I hum in response, too blissful to care what he's saying. He forcefully shoves his hips against my own, and through his shorts, my pants, and my underwear, I can still feel him hot and hard as he bucks against me over and over. I whimper and whine desperately into his mouth.**

**The one conscious thought that I manage, I say. "Jake, not in the kitchen." I tell him as I pull our lips apart. "Upstairs." I pant as his hungry mouth finds my collarbone. He takes a large step away from the fridge, into the centre of the kitchen. My eyes stay closed as I bury my face in the crook of his neck while he walks towards the stairs. I can feel myself getting wetter with each second that passes as he carries me. His cock strains against his shorts, brushing me in all the right ways as Jake takes the stairs two at a time.**

**I'm thrust into my bedroom doorframe as Jake gets impatient. "Open it!" he snarls into my neck as he bites down almost hard enough to draw blood.**

"**Jake!" I hiss out as the pain brings me pleasure. I take my right hand from his hair and fumble for the handle. Jake's hips start moving against mine.**

**A groan pushes past my lips as my hips thrust back against Jacob's. "The door, Bella..." he says eerily calmly into my skin right before he draws his hips away and smashes me back against the doorframe. I curse many times until I finally find the handle and force it open as quickly as possible.**

**He grunts as he stumbles through my door and tripping onto my bed, me back down, him above me. One of his hands runs an excruciatingly soft trail from thighs, up over my ass and under the back of the hem of my shirt.**

**I claw at his bare back as his hand finally makes contact with my skin. He makes quick work of releasing me and pulling my shirt over my head, the second it's gone, he's back down kissing my neck or biting down on my soft skin.**

**Ten minutes later, neither of us have a single piece of clothing on, we're both breathing in short, sharp pants. "Bells," Jake mumbles, his chocolate brown eyes practically melting in front of me as he looks from my face, down, down, down until he's taken in every inch of me. Unable to find words, I just squeak. "Protection." He mumbles, his face falling. "I don't exactly carry it around in my shorts, and since us wolves are basically breeding machines…" he trails off.**

"**I do." I say before I even think. "I've got some behind my headboard; they're in a paper bag." I tell him, trying desperately to speak as casually as I can.**

**Smirking, he raises an eyebrow as his right hand reaches behind me and pulls the paper bag out from its hiding place. "You've got a bag of condoms hidden behind your bed?" he says, clearly amused.**

**I flush beet red, looking shyly away from his face. "My dad's a cop, Jake, I couldn't exactly leave them in broad daylight." I mumble, my embarrassment showing.**

**He nods, his grin not fading for so much as a second. "Sure, sure, honey." he says. "But, uh… why have you got a bag of condoms?" he asks me, no longer looking at the bag.**

**My skin goes even darker, for what reason I don't know. "Sex ed at school." I grin. He nods, grinning down at me as he pulls a couple of condoms out of the bag. His eyes scan quickly before he tosses them one by one to the side. I raise my eyebrow, smirking slightly.**

"**They're all small." He grumbles, yanking a couple more out. "Small…" he grumbles, his brow creasing. "Small…" his voice deepens as he begins to get a little pissed off. "Small… small… small… extra small… who the fuck wants extra small?!" he throws the last one in his hands across my room before pulling out the last five. I raise an eyebrow as he smirks. "Large… large… extra-large… large… large…" he rumbles, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. I can't help but laugh in what could be an awkward situation for some. Grinning, he rips the package on one of the one's labelled 'large' before pulling the condom out and rolling it a little way. It hits me at the same time as it does him, will it be big enough? An angry snarl ripples through him as the side of it tears. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…" he grumbles, staring at the ripped rubber in his hand. Fear and joy grab my in a death grip as I realise that he's certainly classed as 'extra-large' now, I mean, how big is that? Will he even fit? Is it wrong that I'm more excited now? "Extra-large." He mutters whilst tearing the packet open.**

**I watch in excitement as he rolls the rubber down, over his length to the base, sighing with a lazy grin as he reaches the bottom.**

"**You ready, Bells?" He snarls, pushing me down by my shoulders to hover over me again.**

**The noise that falls from my lips is somewhat shameful as I feel the need to clamp my legs shut. I settle for closing my eyes when I remember that Jake's between my thighs. That of course just sends a whole new wave of heat coursing through me straight down to my core. "Open your eyes." He commands as his right hand lands on my stomach and splays itself across the expanse of skin.**

**I do so quickly, my head snapping up to meet his gaze. "Jake…" I manage to get out, but not trusting myself to get the rest of his name out without messing it up.**

**Grinning wolfishly down at me, he pushes his hand against me, applying an incredibly perfect amount of pressure as he rakes his fingers across my stomach, groaning as I whimper when his forefinger and middle finger meet the apex of my thighs.**

**The blush I feel colouring my body must be more obvious than I thought. I can feel the rumble of Jake's sweet laughter as his finger walk up and down the inside of my thigh. The heat coming from us both feels almost too much, so I reach up and pull his lips down to mine.**

**Despite him being so rough in our earlier kisses, when his lips meet my on this time all I feel is a feathery touch. So light. So very light. "Jake," I whisper against him. He pulls away a little, only enough to look into my eyes. "Please." Is all I say, and he must sense something in my voice, be it desire or desperation, lust or love, I don't know, but it drives him forwards.**

**Just as I feel his finger trace my most intimate area, the worst happens. "Bells, I'm home!" Charlie yells from downstairs.**

**I feel my eyes go wide as a snarl falls from Jake's lips.**

**A howl sounds from the woods, forcing Jake's head up.**

**What the hell is going on?**

"**Bells?" Charlie's voice rings once again.**

**I find myself unable to talk. Is this how it all ends? Will Charlie come up and see us both like this?**

**With one final snarl, Jacob leaps off me, his eyes glowing pure darkness. He's pissed off. "I'll kill her myself." He says, his voice too deep to be my Jacob's. This isn't him, this is his wolf.**

**I still couldn't find my words. All I can do right now is stare at Jake as he leans down and presses a strangely rough yet delicate kiss on my forehead before muttering, "Soon, Honey, soon." And then he's gone. He leaps out of my window buck ass naked without a second glance.**

"**Bells?" Charlie's voice rings a third time. "You home, sweetie?"**

**Shit.**

"**Uh, yeah. Just a second!" I yell, and it finally hits me what's just happened as I scramble off my bed and yank my window and curtains shut before grabbing a dressing gown from the floor and yanking it on.**

**Charlie's heavy feet thud up our creaky stairs until I hear him gently pushing on my door. "Hey, Bells." He says, his tone mournful.**

**I can't believe that I almost had sex with my best friend while my dad was at a funeral. Holy shit.**

"**Hey, Dad," I reply, tying the robe around my middle. "How did everything go?" I ask, smiling sympathetically**

**He shrugs, smiling back a tiny bit. "As well as a funeral can go I suppose." He replies. Slowly, his eyes scan my room, I quickly ramble that I was just getting changed as he notices what I'm wearing and the clothes on the floor. Nodding, he says, "So should I just ignore the condoms?"**

**Shit.**

**Fuck.**

**Shit.**

**Crap.**

**Oh god.**

"**Uh-"**

"**I'll ignore Jake's shorts too." He adds, smirking at me as I go beet red and stammer for an excuse.**

**So, should I carry this on? What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, it means so much to me and I just hope that this chapter will be okay!**

To say that I'm embarrassed around Charlie is an understatement, and boy is he loving it. Asshole.

It's been just over a day since _the incident_ as I'm now referring to it, and he's basking in his glory. He's also loving the hundred dollars that he's gotten out of a bet with guys on the force who said that Jake and I would never end up together –half of it goes to Billy apparently as the two of them have always had faith that I'd "give in to Jake's charm" as Charlie says. Here's the thing though, we're not actually together, but I don't have it in me to tell Charlie that, and he's already told Billy that we are who's almost definitely told half the Rez. Yeah, you could say I'm somewhat a little nervous for the next time I see Jake.

Honestly, I'd have thought that he'd be hunting Jake with both barrels by now, but he's actually thrilled, and how can I take that joy away from him when it's basically my fault that Harry had that heart attack? Exactly, I can't.

Oh, and get this, tonight there's a bonfire to give Harry a proper send off… so of course we're going along with Jake and the rest of the pack. Who knows what they've seen by now, hell, they could have seen me naked by now thanks to Jake!

Anyway, I've said that I'll help Emily to cook the enormous mounds of food that will be needed for the wolves alone, then extra for the humans. So, right now I'm in my truck with Emily, driving through Forks on my way to the grocery store to get anything and everything while Sam, Jake and Billy watch a game with Charlie on the flat screen. When they arrived, Sam, Billy and Emily all gave me a smug, knowing look while Jake just acted normal as he pulled me in for a hug. The best hug of my life. Charlie and Billy began nattering like old ladies the second they were alone, stealing glances of where Jake and I were sitting in the kitchen, neither of us really sure of what to do.

"So, he finally worked up the courage to kiss you." Emily says, her tone jovial as she smiles at me, looking somewhat teasing.

I feel myself going red already, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Does she know that he had the courage to do a little more than kiss me? "Uh, yeah." I reply lamely. Wow, nice one, Bella.

She nods, still grinning as she does. "And what was it like?" she asks, smirking as I go an even deeper shade of red. Will she know if I lie and say that it was sweet? What would she think if I told her the truth and said that it was dominant and sexy? "I remember the first time that Sam kissed me, he was so demanding, and god I felt like slapping him, but I guess I kind of wanted it too, you know?" She says when my silence speaks louder than I ever could. Good god I certainly do know what she's on about, especially after having Jacob slamming me against doors, walls and even the refrigerator. She must see the small smile that creeps onto my face, because she nudges me. "Miss Swan, I do believe that things may have gone further than our dear Mr Black told us!" She exclaims, laughing.

I can't help but laugh along with her. "It depends what he told you…" I reply, not giving anything away, I hope.

Emily recounts exactly what Jake had told them all which was "I finally did it, I kissed her!" and that was all he'd said since everyone had been asking why he was so happy all of a sudden. So even after a horribly sad day at a funeral, everyone smiled. Or that's the way Emily tells it.

I don't know why, but I feel safe with Emily. Not the kind of safe that I feel with Jake, but still safe none the less. So yeah, I tell her. I tell her absolutely everything. Every god damn 'juicy' detail and the entire time she just listens, supplying 'awww' and 'ooooohhh' sound effects when necessary. "So, why the sudden change of heart? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Emily questions, her tone not judging, purely inquisitive.

"Well, honestly I guess I just realised that Edward's not coming back, and even if he does, do I want to be like that again?" I tell her as she stops my truck outside the grocery store and the two of us get out. She nods, urging me on. "I guess I feel shitty for never realising how much Jake really is there for me, you know? Well, and the fact that I think I've always wanted him, but I'm just scared that if something doesn't work that I won't be able to handle myself if I lose him." I feel so weak admitting all of this out loud, but some part of me feels so free now for saying it.

Emily nods, a knowing smirk playing at her lips. "Hell yes. I sure as hell know that feeling. I refused to kiss Sam for the first two months of our official time together as an imprinted couple because I was scared of hurting Leah more than we already have." She tells me, her smirk growing a little. "I've come to realise over time though that Leah will always hate us for what we did to her, but that I can't change that. She may hate us both, but we'll never lose her, and for that I'm thankful that she phased and part of me doesn't care how selfish that is."

"I could never hate Jake." I tell her. "Whoever he imprints on will be the luckiest woman alive, and I know the spirit's'll give him someone nice. I could never hate him for finding his soul mate." I could get bitter and angry at her for a while though.

Emily smiles and grabs a cart, pushing another towards me. "Well, between the two of us, I can't see him imprinting any time soon." She replies as we go in. What the hell does that mean?

"Yeah, well, it's not like anyone sees it coming." I huff.

"They certainly don't." She says, a teasing grin sprawled across her face.

We shop in silence, only speaking when we're laughing about how much food we've got to get. After about twenty minutes, Kim, Jared's imprint comes in with another cart, saying that she was sent on dessert detail. She and Emily gossip like old women until she turns to me, smirking and asks how my kiss with Jake was. Emily laughs, telling her that there was more than just a kiss.

I can't hide my grin, leaning over my cart to smack her arm. "Oh my god, tell me!" Kim exclaims, practically bouncing.

"May I?" Emily asks me, grinning so widely that I can't say no. I simply nod, trying to tame my smirk. "Long story short, she and Jake nearly did the dirty, but the wolves howled, chief came home, and all was over." She's still freaking grinning.

Kim's mouth hangs open. "No, nope, I don't want the long story short, I want the long story long, damn unedited!" She snaps playfully. I quickly realise that I've found two incredible friends in these women. "And I want all the dirty details." She tells me with a mock glare.

Laughing, I relay the entire incident, she and Emily swoon the entire time. Why are they so giddy about Jake ramming me into walls and doors? I mean, yeah it was the very best kind of being rammed into things, but it can't happen again, they get that right? When I voice this they both stop, they both turn to me, and they both look distraught. "What!?" the two of them exclaim simultaneously.

"Well, everyone's obviously upset over what happened to Harry, and I'll bet it's hit the pack harder than most, so things probably went further than they should. Jake and I just got swept up with everything and-"

"Do you believe the crap coming from your own mouth?" Kim asks, her mouth hanging open.

"Of course she doesn't." Emily says, waving a dismissive hand. "She basically admitted to me that she loves him, and everyone knows how Jake feels, so I'd say that there's twenty bucks saying that they kiss again tonight."

Kim nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, and my ten will make thirty. I'll call Jared, see if any of the guys want in on this." She says, nodding wistfully.

The three of us stop at the check outs. "Are you two seriously making bets about Jake and me while we're getting ready for a funeral?" I ask, outraged at the thought.

"Hell yes, this is going to be depressing, so even the smallest little speck of happiness is worth it." Emily replies, loading the stuff onto the belt. "And believe me when I say that you will kiss Jake tonight, and if you want we'll even find a way to get your dad out of the house for the night." She adds, winking at the last bit.

I shake my head with a grin as I help her load the food. "It's a thoughtful offer, but no thanks." I tell them both, trying so very hard not to blush.

"Maybe we should get you some condoms, especially since you haven't got any of the right size anymore. Those guys are animals and you should stay prepared." Kim says calmly, though I can practically see her laughter.

"Oh my god, just shut up." I grumble.

"Hey, Bella." No fucking way. I look up to see that Jess is manning the counter that we're loading onto. She's fucking heard everything. "You know, if you're after condoms then we keep some behind the desk so people don't get embarrassed standing there and looking at them." She tells me, her face blank, yet seemingly knowing. She's startled that I've got someone to use condoms with. I don't know if I'm insulted or not.

I nod. "You know what, I'm fine thanks." Fuck this. Why is this happening to me? Could things get more embarrassing? Wait, I take that back! I don't know how, but things could get more embarrassing and I sure as Hell don't want them to.

She gives us a price and Emily immediately gets a card out, hands it to Jess and is done with it. "You know, we're going over to Angela's on Saturday, you should come. You and your friend, what's his name, Jason? Jack?" Jess tells me.

"What, Jake?" I reply, confused as to why she'd say that, until I remember that she's just heard the other two teasing me about him.

She nods. "Yeah, and it'll be nice to see you again, you know, as the proper Bella." I tell her I'll think about it and text her. We leave. I'm bright red. People notice and chuckle as Emily and Kim laugh away. Quickly we load everything into the bed of my truck then cover it all with a tarp before strapping that down. I offer Kim a ride since she came here on the bus, she accepts and we strap her groceries down too.

My cell buzzes in my pocket as I open my door. I get in before taking it out and opening the message from the one and only Jake. Kim slides into the middle of Emily and me.

_Soon Isabella_

That's all it says.

Shit.

I can already feel my blush rising.

The phone's out of my hand before I can shove it into my pocket. "Oh, Bella, you're gonna get it tonight, sweetie!" Kim exclaims, passing Emily the cell as I start the truck. The only comfort I have is that I delete all my old massages so there's nothing for them to go through.

Mortification drowns me as I hear the tapping sound of a text being written. They both laugh when I threaten them. Apparently neither of them can take me seriously when I'm blushing this badly. Damn them both.

There's another buzzing sound. "Bella, did you know that Jake can't stop thinking about you naked?" Kim says, amusement clear in her tone. She guffaws as Emily types something. When I ask they tell me that they're sure Jake will tell me later, but until then they're keeping my cell. "He says it's your milky skin, it does things to him. Poor boy says he's aching." She says, feigning sympathy. "You should probably help him." She adds, snickering away with Emily.

"You two are asses, you know?" I tell them both, somehow not failing to see the humour. They laugh, telling me that they know. They carry on messaging Jake, back and forth until they can't hold my cell due to laughter.

Just as I'm pulling into Billy's drive way Jake comes barrelling out of the house and yanks my door open. "I swear I wasn't sending those!" He exclaims. "Jared had my cell-"

"They've got mine." I cut him off, pointing to Emily and Kim. "I haven't seen any of the messages."

"Wait, so I've been texting Jared?" Kim asks, seeming less amused.

"I've been texting you?" Jared complains, walking out of the house, followed by Sam, Billy and Charlie. "I knew I recognised some of those lines!"

My dad mutters something about it being amazing how Jake could hear the truck so quickly. No one replies to that one. Billy tells Sam, Jared and Jake to collect all the shopping so Kim, Emily and me can get into the house and relax. The three of us know that once it's all in that we'll be back up and cooking though, but we go in and sit with him and Charlie anyway.

"So, how's everything going, old man?" Billy asks Charlie, both of them smirking lightly.

What are they planning? "Good, good. Except for finding your son's shorts on my daughter's floor." And there it is. These two are like old ladies. "Oh, and the condoms that were all across her bed, but she assures me she was just getting changed." They both wear identical smirks as I blush crimson. While my Dad's talking, in walk half of the pack with grocery bags in their hands, each of whom guffaw while Jake's blush matches my own.

"Kids." Billy says, sighing gleefully. "God knows how you use a condom to get changed, but hell, we're too old to be knowing this kind of stuff. Bella, care to enlighten us?"

Ah, fabulous, all eyes on Bella. "Yeah, sure." I say, the steadiness of my voice surprising everyone including myself. "I'm so clumsy I have to have constant protection, even when getting changed." I tell them, registering the guffaws from Paul and Jared while Billy and Charlie smirk with raised brows. I merely shrug, trying my best not to blush even deeper.

It doesn't work.

Everyone tells me how terrible my joke was while Billy and Charlie continue to smirk, shaking their heads softly.

They're not gonna let this go any time soon, huh?

**Okay, I know it's been a super long time since I updated but the whole time I've been contemplating whether or not to actually carry on with this. I don't honestly see much of a future for this, but if all fails then I'll just strip the whole thing back to just chapter one and have done with it. Also, I have a few other fic that I'm planning on posting so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Anyhow, please review just to let me know how things went, and if anyone has any suggestions or anything then I'm entirely game.**

**Finally (last point, I swear) I've just started college a couple of months ago so the work load's piling up, but I'm still writing. Sadly, I have sixty six fic in the making, a few of which are either already posted or are being proof read over and over again, so that's my main excuse for being so slow with updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, I know this isn't what you want to be hearing, but sadly this is -for now- the end of the road for this fic. I love writing and I swear to god that it WILL be finished, it's just that these next few months are pretty crucial as far as my education goes and I've recently got a job that leaves me with little time at the weekends. I'll do a little here and there.

Also, since I may have raised people's hope with this sicne people will get a chapter alert and find no chapter, the next chapter will be two rolled into one.

Again, sorry to anyone that was hopign for an update but I swear this will get finished at some point.


End file.
